The Middle Of No Where
by Shor5
Summary: You may recognize the name 'Austin Moon' Famous singer and actor. But do you know how he achieved that? Let's just say it started in a small town; not even on the map. With some help from his friend's there he made it big. Everyone back home was proud of him, but they were sadly forgotten in time. But when Austin takes a wrong turn, he may find his way back to where it all started.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Middle Of No Where chapter 1_**

* * *

**A/N: Got bored, so...Here's another story! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

"Yes, yeah...yes I get it!" The blonde shouts from over his phone. He gets a few strange glances by passing bystanders. Austin glares at them and they quickly turn away and continue to their destination.

"Just be careful out there Austin. You're my best friend! And I promised your parents that I would watch out for you."

"Dez I'm my own person," He snaps, "I don't need to be babied!"

"Well Austin, you have made some pretty...bad choices so far."

Austin rolls his eyes, "Like what?"

The red head on the other line smirks, "Getting drunk at a random bar and almost getting it on with a girl."

Austin laughs embarrassed, "I forgot about that...Okay maybe I have hit a few bumps in the road, but I'm fine now!"

Now it's Dez's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah okay, just don't go do something stupid. You have a tendency to do that a lot."

"Yes mother." Austin replies sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to protect you Austin!"

"We're the same age!" The pop star argues.

"Whatever. Remember, your next stop on your tour is-"The line goes dead like the rest of the phone. When he can't hear his best friend's voice he pulls the phone away from his ear and sees the black screen.

"Damn it, dead again. Didn't get to hear where I was going to next." Austin shoves his IPhone back in to one of his jean pockets and searches the others for loose change.

He takes both his hands out empty handed. "Great, I'm broke too. Maybe this is why Dez doesn't trust me..." Austin looks around for a guitar at the plane station, but finds nothing. He was going to play it and hopefully get some tips but that plan obviously went down the drain.

"Guess I'm taking this tour on foot!" He declares to himself and walks out of the busy airport.

* * *

"Maybe I should go right?" Austin guesses on the abandoned road. He sighs and goes with his gut feeling. Austin's starts to walk again and kicks up the dirt on the side of the road.

"I wish I was back in Hollywood...I wonder what Dez and my family are doing." The teenager's mind drifts off in to memories of his life in the past.

_"Mom do you think I'll be like him one day?" An eight year old Austin asks his mother. He was pointing to the TV screen that shows the newest teen heartthrob playing Times Square on New Years Eve._

_"I don't know sweetie. It depends how bad you want it. And if you work for it." She answers her son. _

_"I'll work hard for it, I promise!" He smiles and jumps up and down._

_"What's got you all hyped up kiddo? I know it's New Years Eve, but still." His father speaks up with a little humor laced in his voice. He takes a seat next to his wife on the couch._

_"I was talking to mommy about performing in New York! She said I could make it big like him!" A little hand points at the tiny screen again."_

_The Moon family had to be one of the poorest families in town. They lived in a unknown town, but their son's spirits were always high no matter what the situation was._

_"Son, don't get your hopes too high. You shouldn't even try that career. You should work at Moon's Mattress Kingdom like your folks." The boy's eyes starts to water._

_"But mommy said if I work for something anything could happen?" He asks more confused than ever._

_Mike sighs, "Not everything goes your way Austin. You have to learn that. You have a bazillion in one chance of making it in the music business. It's a waste of time." When he's done speaking, the blonde's eyes are watery once again._

_"Mike.."Mimi starts to say, but her son cuts her off._

_"I'll show you dad! I'll become a huge hit and you'll be proud of me!" He says before storming to his room. His parents look at each other warily._

"Look at me now dad," Austin jokes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He shakes his head at the memory and looks up from the ground.

A sign reads, "Five miles to Keystone"

"I've never even heard of that town," Austin mumbles as a new memory starts. This one of Dez though.

_A nine year old boy sits alone on a bench. He had freckles scattered across his flushed face and a full head of red hair._

_Austin comes panting over and taking a seat next to him._

_It was the end of the year so all the classes were playing kickball together._

_Austin always knew the lonely red head existed, but never bothered to say hello. _

_"How come you don't hang out with the other guys and I?" Austin asks turning to the other._

_Dez's eyes widen as he turns to the other boy. "You talked to me."_

_Austin laughs, "Yeah so?"_

_"No one has ever talked to me before." He mumbles. Austin can't help but feel sympathy for him._

_"Well now I am. And I think you're pretty cool. You should come hang with us."_

_"Really? Or is this some kind of sick joke?" _

_"I'm serious. Let's go right now!" Austin grabs his hand new friend's hand and yanks him from the bench as they start to walk back to the current game._

_"By the way I never caught your name..." The blonde hints._

_"It's Dezmond, but Dez for short." He says with a smile._

_"You have a cool name! I'm Austin."_

_"Like Austin Texas?" Dez jokes._

_"Shut up." Austin laughs._

* * *

**More memories in the next chapter, and we get to meet Ally.**

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Middle Of No Where chapter 2_**

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for this being so short! The next chapter is much longer! Remember, this is Austin remembering the past. He is now 18 and the biggest pop star. He is on his way to this unknown town still, but is remembering stuff during his trip. Okay? Bye!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize**

* * *

"Mom I'm going out with Dez!" A sixteen year old Austin shouts from the front door.

"Okay sweetie, be safe! And be home before dinner!" His mother shouts from their kitchen. Her son didn't hear her though. He was already halfway to his best friend's house.

The tiny house much like his comes in to view. "Almost there," Austin pants and keeps running. When he's about to take the final turn to the house he runs in to something. Well he should say someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy apologizes and looks who he ran in to. It was obviously a girl, but her hair was blocking the view of her face. She blows some of her brown hair out of her face.

"Wow..." Austin says breathless. Why you may ask? First he was just jogging, and now he's face to face with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

She looks up at him unamused. "Why'd you run in to me?" She tries to say calmly.

"I-I, umm...I said I was sorry." Austin blubbers. The girl can't help but laugh at the boy's flustered state.

"It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose." He quickly stumbles up and reaches a hand out towards her. The brunette looks up at him and smilies, taking his larger hand in hers.

"Whoa!" She gasps at the sudden strength of the slightly scrawny boy. He pulls her up with a little too fast and causes himself to fall down on to the ground with her falling on top of him.

Their eyes meet and the two blush looking away. Two throats clear themselves from behind them.

"Are we interrupting something?" A Latino girl asks standing next to Dez. She was dressed in all different type of animal prints.

"Uh-uh..no! He just ran in to me, that's all!"

Austin can't help but smirk at her getting all worked up over nothing. She glares at him in return once she sees this.

"Come on Ally, get off this doof." The curly haired girl says.

"So that's what her name is.."Austin thinks smiling.

"I'm coming Trish." The petite girl mumbles and gets off Austin. He doesn't know why now, but can't help but feel disappointed when she does this. After all, she was just a stranger. Ally dusts off any excess dirt that may have gotten in her when they fell two times.

"We should be going too, Austin." Dez pipes up.

"Are you my mother now?" Austin jokes after standing up off the sidewalk.

"No, but you need to be watched like a baby." Ally giggles at this causing Austin to turn beet red. Trish grabs Ally's arm and stars to pull her the opposite way of where he was going.

"Wait!" He shouts without thinking. The two girls stop and turn to him confused.

"What?" Trish asks annoyed. All she asked for was a girls night out tonight, not new enemies.

"Uh...I was wondering if we could all meet up at the local ice cream shop! It's just down the street." Austin suggests hopefully.

"We don't know where that is!" Trish replies suddenly causing everyone to roll their eyes at her bad lie.

"Oh come on! Our town is so small that it's not even on the map!" Dez complains. Trish glares at him causing the red head to cower away behind his best friend.

"So what do you say?" The hazel eyed boy asks to Ally.

She nods smiling, "Sure. Let's go now." Ally grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers together. The two go running down to the ice cream shop leaving their two best friends left in the dust.

"Unbelievable..."The two say in unison.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite for next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Middle Of No Where chapter 3_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize**

* * *

"So Austin, what do you like to do in your meantime?" Ally asks looking up at the taller one of the two.

Austin sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Well I like to play instruments and sing, but my dad thinks it's a big waste of time. And I have a bizzalion to one chance of making it in the music business."

"That's exactly what my dad said to me." She says looking at him. He doesn't look back at her though. Austin keeps his eyes glues to the sidewalk they were walking on.

"You know, my dad owns a music store."

He laughs, "I know Ally. We don't exactly live in the big city. You should know that everyone knows everyone and everything."

"Well we didn't know each other." Ally points out shrugging her shoulders.

"True, but you know what I'm trying to say."

Ally laughs, "Yeah I do."

"So back to Sonic Boom...Can we go there?"

"But Austin, it's my day off."

"Please Ally! My dad doesn't allow me to go in there anymore! Ever since I told him my dream about being a pop star he doesn't allow me to do anything with music. He doesn't even allow me to listen to it! I'm slowly dying!" The blonde runs in front of her and looks down at her with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"If she's like my mother, she'll fall for this." Austin thinks, smirking in his mind.

She looks at him unamused, "They don't work on me Austin."

"Nope, nothing like my mother." The teen thinks in him mind disappointingly.

"Dang it!" He groans.

The brunette haired girl sighs and suddenly takes a turn to the left.

"Where are we going.. I thought we were getting ice cream?" He asks looking around at their surroundings.

"Sonic Boom." Ally answers bluntly. She continues to walk down the narrow sidewalk.

"Really? Thank you!" His heart gave a whoop of joy at the news.

"Wait..where did Trish and Dez go?" He asks looking behind them. Ally shrugs her shoulders and continues to walk at a steady pace.

"Maybe they went somewhere together." She suggests.

Austin laughs shaking his head back and forth. "I don't think Trish could handle Dez. Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing person, but...He is sort of an airhead."

"Yeah, that's not the type of person Trish would hang out. If Dez is lucky he'll get out alive." Ally jokes.

"Hopefully he does. I don't feel like finding a new best friend." Austin says causing Ally to laugh. He turns to her smiling and turn back towards the front of him.

"That's it up there right?" The sixteen year old asks pointing to the building in the middle of the others. It was located between a bakery and laundry place.

"Yup, good old Sonic Boom." Ally answers walking a little bit faster.

"Wow, it's looks different. But that's probably because I haven't been here for a couple of years."

She nods, "Yeah we just re-painted it. If you think this looks different, wait until you see the inside."

The frail girl opens the one glass door for him. He nods his head and takes a few steps inside. Ally closes the door after she comes in.

"So different.." He mumbles and takes a few more steps in.

"Who's this Ally?" A man asks from behind the check out counter. He eyes the teen closely, but the blonde pays him no attention.

"This is Austin dad. He wants to make it in the music business too dad!" Ally introduces following closely behind her new friend.

"Is this true son?" Lester Dawson asks the other may. Austin nods his head slowly not really listening. He was too intrigued with all the musical instruments. Lester shakes his head at him and lets out a light laugh. "He's a keeper sweetie."

"Dad what do you me-oh." Ally blushes a scarlet red and looks down. "We just met dad, I hardly know him."

"That's how most friendships and romances start Ally. You can never already know a stranger." With that comment he walks out from behind the counter and walks up the stairs located in the corner of the building.

Ally shakes her head smiling at her father. She sighs and walks besides Austin. "If you're done staring at the instruments, would you like to try to play one?" He turns to her and nods eagerly.

"Which one can I play?"

"Well...Just follow me." The brunette goes up the stairs her father had just gone up, but turns to her practice room instead of his manager room. Aka, where he slacks off and sleeps. Austin frowns when he walks in.

"It's so...boring. Like a canvass without paint. It has no personality Ally...Can we decorate it?" Austin says in a rush once they both walk in.

"It's only like that because no one in this town has money Austin. We can't afford to make this pretty. Business has been down lately anyways." Ally admits glumly, taking a seat on the piano bench near the black baby grand.

Austin snaps his fingers and bites his lip a little. "How about if we all get jobs and save all our money in a jar to buy paint. You, me, Trish, and Dez! This room will be awesome in no time!"

Ally laughs and Austin takes a seat next to her. He takes her hand in his instantly shutting her up. Austin tilts his head to the right smiling. "So, what do you say? Give it shot?" Ally gets up and goes to the back of the room. Austin instantly deflates and looks at her sadly.

She rummages threw a chest and comes back with a huge jar, tape, paper, and a pen. Ally wraps the paper around the middle if the jar and tapes both sides of it down so it'll stay put. She takes the cap off the top of the red pen and writes, "Team Austin & Ally's Money Back." Austin smiles and tackles Ally in a hug once she's done writing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Austin chants hugging her tighter and tighter.

"Room...Getting...Dark." She gets out breathlessly. Austin lets go of her and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Just got really excited." Austin admits bashfully.

"I could tell." Ally laughs and looks up at him smiling. He can't help but get this weird tingly feeling in his chest.

"I wonder if I'm coming down with something?" Austin thinks to himself.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
